Twelve Years of Christmas
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: .Christmassy Fluff. Twentyfour presents. Twelve years. Three parts. Two boys. One relationship. Twelve different Christmases of Yamato and Taichi's relationship. Taito and mentioned Daiken and Takari
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Er, so I haven't really been around in a while. Things have been so incredibly stressy and I'm this close ::signals with fingers:: to giving up on Boys of Summer and Fragile Webs though. The only thing that's keeping me going is that they're the only thing keeping me going, if that makes any sense.  
So I was putting up my Christmas Tree the other night, and I was in a horrible mood which resulted in me getting stressy and putting Digimon on to calm me down. It just so happened to be on the Christmas episode, which was pretty cool. I also gave my Gatomon thing a pretty Christmas bow and it just left me feeling all Christmassy, at which point I was inspired to write this.  
It covers twelve years of Tai and Yama's relationship, not consecutively though, jumps a few. I'll upload it in three parts (4 years a part) and the final installment should be on Christmas Eve.  
This A/N has been way too long. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Slash content. One (I think) swear word.

**

* * *

**

**Twelves Years of Christmas  
Part One: Years 1-4**

There was only one thing more excitable than Taichi Yagami at Christmas time, and that was a five year old sugar-high Taichi on Christmas Morning.

Underneath the Yagami family's Christmas tree, Taichi sat with a face full of glee and excitement, tearing the paper from his presents and babbling on about how amazing Santa was. It was a rather regular method: he'd rip one open, quickly take in what it was, and then move on to the next one as fast as lightning. He'd done the same thing for the last three years, returning to the large pile of presents later in the morning to thoroughly peruse each in turn.

"Taichi, why not calm down and give your sister a chance to open her presents?" Yuuko Yagami calmly suggested, clutching the one year old girl in her arms.

Taichi, surrounded by wasted and torn wrapping paper, pouted for a few moments before giving in, rushing to the tree and picking out a present for his sister that was from him. He sat in front of her intently as their mother and father helped Hikari open the present that Taichi had tightly wrapped himself.

And so on went the morning; Taichi enthusiastically tearing open presents left, right and centre whilst Hikari happily opened one every so often, her young eyes filling with wonder.

Once the majority of the presents had been opened, Yuuko began the preparation of their Christmas dinner. It was when she was halfway through that she felt a small tug on the bottom of her apron and looked down to see her bushy haired son - still dressed in his pyjamas with a new t-shirt pulled over the top - looking up at her with bright, begging eyes.

"What is it Taichi?" She asked kindly, setting down the onion she'd been chopping.

"Where's Matt?" He questioned, using the name he'd been using for his friend since they'd first met; he'd found himself unable to properly pronounce Yamato.

"In his house honey,"

"Can we go see him?"

"Not now, darling, it's Christmas. Maybe tomorrow,"

"Awh, but muumm, I wants to show Matt my new soccer ball!" Taichi whined.

Indeed, it was such whining that later resulted in Yuuko phoning the Ishida residence to see if they were free for them to call around that afternoon.

-

"Yamato, time to get dressed now," Natsuko Ishida called into the lounge, where her son was playing with his new fisher price guitar.

"Aw but-"

"Taichi's coming over to see you,"

"Really?!"

-

Twenty minutes later, Taichi was showing off his new soft soccer ball to Yamato whilst Yamato showed off his toy guitar. Their mothers watched and nattered, clutching their younger children and rolling their eyes at their husbands who were fiddling with and showing off their new gadgets, much like Taichi and Yamato themselves.

After that, it became almost tradition for the two families to spend late Christmas afternoon together, though after Yamato's parents divorce, it wasn't uncommon for Yamato to just be dropped at Taichi's house, rather than have the two families get together.

---

**NINE YEARS LATER**

"Taichi, Yamato's here!" Hikari yelled up the stairs as she opened the front door to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" Taichi called back. Looking in the mirror he gave himself one last once over, tousling his hair just to make sure he didn't look like he'd tried _too_ hard. He wasn't exactly sure why, yet, but he always felt the need to look good for Yamato. He flashed his reflection a winning grin before bouncing out and down the stairs to greet his best friend.

"Merry Christmas!" He yelped, jumping at the blonde and throwing his arms around him.

"You too," The blonde grinned, hugging back.

"Get everything you wanted?" Taichi laughed, pulling away from Yamato.

"Almost. Oh, these are for you," Yamato signalled to the bag in his hands, and pulled out two gift wrapped presents and a card.

"Eep! More presents!" Taichi beamed, tugging them from his friend.

"Yeah, well one's the usual tray of mint chocolates for your parents," Yamato laughed, taking both presents back and poking his tongue out, "But the other's for you,"

"Yay! Well mine for you is under the tree!" Taichi grabbed Yamato's arm and dragged him into the front room.

He ran over to the tree and bent down to turn on the fairy lights, then sat down in his usual present unwrapping position, slapping the floor in front of him for Yamato to sit down on.

"Ok, here's yours," Taichi grabbed a present from under the tree and shoved it at Yamato, quickly taking his from the blonde, "Ready on three?"

"Yep,"

"One,"

"Two,"

_"Three,"_

And both boys ripped the paper from the presents, huge smiles gracing their faces.

"How did you know?!" Yamato beamed, seeing the two CDs that Taichi had bought for him.

"Oh like you hadn't dropped enough hints!" Taichi nudged his friend, "And oh-my-god Yamato! Thanks for this!" Taichi grinned, holding up the soccer merchandise he'd been after for ages.

"No worries bro," Yamato's attention was now glued to his new CDs, "Seriously Tai, thanks for these,"

"You'd better be man, it took me a lot of effort to find those! E-bay's no fun,"

"I am, Tai, believe me," Yamato smiled, enjoying - though not completely understanding - the shivers that shot up and down his spine as he locked eyes with his best friend.

Later that night, as they were lazing on Taichi's sofa, picking at the box of chocolates Yamato had bought the family, Taichi's head began to loll against Yamato's shoulder and Yamato found it much comfier to rest his arm around his friend.

It was during that night, that somewhere, somehow, the boys crossed the boundary of friendship. Somewhere between the brushing of skin against cloth and the comfort of the old movie on TV and the general romance of Christmas, each began on a path of realisation and questioning that could have left their entire friendship on the rocks, or could have led them down a road of romance, comfort and beauty.

Over the next year, things for Yamato, Taichi and their group of friends changed a lot, but it took the two boys months to admit to themselves and their friends that their relationship seemed deeper than a friendship should, let alone to each other.

-

That Christmas morning, it took Taichi longer than usual to wake up, and in the end required Hikari to come in and shake him awake. He groaned and blinked his eyes into focus, then, looking up at his sister's face, gradually tried to piece together the night before. As Taichi learned, it's hard enough to do that first thing in the morning, without having been intoxicated the night before.

That Christmas Eve had been Taichi's first experience with alcohol, as had it been all of their friends. There'd been a Christmas party organised by their friend Sora's parents, and each of her friends and their families had been invited to attend. It was a rather posh do in a rented hall complete with chandeliers, women in little black dresses, and waiters walking around with trays of entrées and champagne. Hence the several jolly teenagers that were to be found sitting at a table in one corner of the hall.

Through the blinding lights and fancy suits, Taichi could remember their friend Mimi making a comment about Matt's sexuality, to which Taichi stood up for him and received several pairs of rolling eyes and someone muttering: 'well you two would stand up for each other' before several of them fell about in giggles.

Another glass of champagne later, and Taichi had grabbed Matt and dragged him onto the dance floor, spinning the blonde around and around, all the time keeping his hand on his waist and staring intently into his bright blue eyes.

Eventually, the two boys found themselves rather bored of tripping over each other's feet and one of them – Taichi was yet to remember who – dragged the other for a walk. It was when they were around the back of the building, Christmas stars shining down on them, that they drew closer to each other for warmth, arms enclosed tightly around each other as they giggled at something that wasn't particularly all that amusing.

The next thing Taichi could remember was Yamato's warm breath dancing along his lips and chin, and then wariness as they got caught up in a moment and his heart caught in his chest. Their lips were touching, brushing lightly against one another before Taichi slowly pulled his head away, glancing into Yamato's eyes then back at his lips.

"I want this," One of them whispered, and still Taichi couldn't remember who. It may as well have been both of them for all it mattered, because suddenly both heartbeats were pounding. Taichi had grabbed Yamato and spun him against the wall. He pressed his body in against him, still staring lustily between his eyes and his lips. Then lips raced to each other, crashing, crushing, hungrier than ever before. Taichi could remember dancing tongues and willing moans, then pulling away from each other long enough to reassure themselves it was what they wanted.

"If I act like I regret this tomorrow, I promise you now…" Taichi whispered huskily into his best friend's ear, "I don't."

"Me neither. I really want this,"

"I've wanted it too long," Taichi murmured, before their lips locked again.

And that was all he could remember, other than eventually making it back inside to the party, he couldn't remember how he found his family and got home or how he even got into bed, but in all honesty he didn't care. All that mattered to him now was the pounding in his heart and the fluttering in his stomach every time he thought of what had happened between him and the blonde the night before.

"Hey! Taichi! Come on, wake up," Hikari shook her brother again, rousing him out of his thoughts.

Gradually, he came around properly, jumped out of bed and pulled his stocking off the wall, then ran into his parent's room to begin his traditional Christmas day.

-

Several hours later, Taichi was sitting on the sofa waiting for Yamato to arrive. So far he was ten minutes late, and Taichi was already worrying that he was freaking out and wouldn't come at all, that the previous night had ruined their friendship. Or even worse, what if it had been a dream? But no, it couldn't be, he would swear he could still taste the blonde on his lips.

He was more than relieved then, when he heard the steady knock at the door he knew was Yamato's. He bounded down the corridor to answer it and flung open the door to reveal two very cold looking blondes, one only slightly more nervous than the other.

"Hey Matt!" Tai grinned, "Oh, hey Takeru,"

"Hey Taich, hope you don't mind but I brought Teeks along to see Hikari," Yamato explained hastily.

"Mmhmm," Taichi was more focused on the blonde that was speaking, rather than the actual words that were coming out of his mouth, "I mean, yeah, that's cool. You two gonna come in? Don't want you freezing!"

After a quick awkward laugh, both blondes were inside, and before long Yamato and Taichi were in their usual position beneath the Christmas tree. They opened their presents quickly, with their usual countdown, and typically both boys were more than happy with what the other had bought them: Taichi had given Yamato two band t-shirts and Yamato had given Taichi a couple of CDs.

"I've got something else for you too," Taichi smiled, though inside his heart was beating enough for the both of them.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Close your eyes," Taichi instructed and Yamato obeyed.

Brunette eyes gazed over the blonde in front of him, pale face lit up by the changing coloured lights of the Christmas tree. Cautiously, he raised a hand and cupped Yamato's face, leaning in and gently kissing his friend's perfect lips. Before the blonde could respond, Taichi pulled back and looked at Yamato expectantly.

The blonde inhaled deeply and fluttered open his eyelids.

"Tai-" He breathed softly.

"Um, do you wanna take this upstairs? More privacy and stuff," Taichi suggested, then realising how it had sounded, forcefully corrected himself, "I don't mean like that, I just mean to talk,"

"Sure,"

They quickly raced up the stairs, and Yamato took a seat on Taichi's bed as the brunette shut the door.

"Taichi-"

"Yamato-"

They started simultaneously, then giggled slightly, smiling widely at each other.

"You go first Tai,"

"Nah, you go,"

"Ok. Shit man, I'd thought this was going to be weird. I thought you'd freak out on me or it would just be awkward and stagnant for days, but it's not-"

"It just feels totally freakin' right," Taichi finished his friend's sentence, grin still set on his face.

"Exactly,"

Taichi walked forward and pulled Yamato up off the bed, wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing him softly. It was a kiss of course, that was perfectly reciprocated, until Yamato pulled away a mere centimetre to innocently ask

"Tai, what are we?"

"Mm… depends what you mean. I'd go with crazy right now though,"

"No, like, friends? Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends eh? I like the sound of that,"

"Me too," Yamato giggled.

"Boyfriends it is,"

--

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Y'know what Tai? I still can't believe last night went so well," Yamato sighed, as he lay next to Taichi on Taichi's bed. Yamato lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, whilst his boyfriend was on his side looking down at Yamato as they played with each other's hands.

"Heh, I know," Taichi murmured, tracing a circle on Yamato's palm.

The previous day – Christmas Eve – had been the day they'd decided it was finally time to tell their families that their relationship went further than friendship. Although perhaps decided was the wrong verb to use. They _had_ been talking about telling their parents for a while, but it was by chance that Yuuko Yagami had walked in on them sharing a kiss, whilst Yamato and Takeru's family were downstairs for a rare Christmas get-together. During the next half hour, they'd had to explain their situation under the heavy gaze of four adults and two twelve year olds.

Both families had handled it much better than the boys had expected, Natsuko and Yuuko shared a knowing smile, telling the boys that they'd suspected something for quite some time. Hiroaki Ishida had rolled his eyes, clapping his son on the back and telling him he should have been able to tell him sooner, and Susumu Yagami had smirked, saying he was proud of his son and that he really didn't care as long as Taichi was happy. Takeru and Hikari had basically known anyway, and seemed to have more interest in each other than their brothers' revelation.

And now, a day after that they were hiding in Taichi's bedroom, the door shut tightly to drown out the noise from downstairs – this year Yuuko Yagami had planned a dinner party for their whole family including all of Taichi's aunts and uncles.

"Y'know we should really make an appearance down there sometime soon," Yamato murmured, although the idea wasn't all that appealing to him.

"Mm. I'm actually pretty hungry," Taichi commented, "Wanna get some food then come back up?"

"Sure,"

Almost grudgingly, they meandered downstairs and into the front room, where a large buffet was spread across the table just in front of the Christmas tree.

"Ah finally they emerge!" Susumu Yagami commented on his son's entrance. He and his brother were sat on chairs just away from the table with a plate of food and a pint of beer, each wearing a flimsy paper hat pulled from a cracker. Much like Taichi and Yamato, they were hiding away from the bustle of the rest of the family who were at present all sat around the sofas and floor in the lounge, occasionally popping back into the front room to refill their plates.

"Ahh, who are ya again?" Taichi's rather drunk Uncle joked.

Taichi laughed off the comment before explaining that they'd just come down for a plate of food each before they went upstairs to watch the DVDs they'd bought each other for Christmas.

"Ah, have a drink as well!" The Uncle ordered amiambly, "Go on, a pint on me!"

"Nah thanks, Unc, we're alright," Taichi grinned as he filled his plate with everything from mince pies to sausage rolls.

"Go on! At least have a snowball! Here, I'll fix you both one!" He slurred, stumbling up out of his seat and over to a table filled with bottles.

"A damned strong one," He chortled to himself, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of Advocaat.

-

Half an hour later, the two 16 year olds were back on Taichi's bed, full of Christmas buffet food and arguing over what film they were going to watch. It was an argument which seemed to hold Yamato in the lead.

"You know what?" Taichi pouted.

"What?"

"I don't care what film I'm watching right now as long as it's with you," He whispered, fingers tracing up and down Yamato's chest.

"Mmm," Yamato smirked, as he felt Taichi's lips against his own and kissed back briefly before pulling away.

"Nice try Chi, but we're still watching my film!" He grabbed the DVD box and was about to jump up to put it on when Taichi rolled over and pinned him to the bed.

"I meant it," He whispered, mouth inches from Yamato's, sending chills up and down the blonde's spine and twisting his stomach in knots.

Their lips met naturally, enfolding themselves in a kiss which slowly became hungrier as they moved their bodies closer into each other, heartbeats racing as Taichi fell into place between Yamato's legs. The DVDs were fast forgotten as Yamato's hands roamed through Taichi's soft hair, and Taichi's hands moved under Yamato's t-shirt, tracing lusty patterns over the silky skin. As Taichi began to rub against Yamato, and Yamato moaned heatedly into the kiss, neither boy could – nor wanted to – hide the passion of the moment from each other.

Eventually, Taichi pulled away from the kiss and stared knowingly into Yamato's eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked slowly, softly.

Yamato nodded, ready and willing as he crashed his lips into his boyfriend's once more.

Both boys knew there was no better time or place to do it; to take their relationship to the next level. So as the party went on downstairs, they were locked in their own display of passion, filled with the warmth and joy of Christmas and the fulfilment and wholeness of being with each other. It was a night they would forever remember as their first, and the first time they truly realised there was no one else for them except each other.

* * *

So I wanted to end it with a lovely lemon, but on second thoughts decided to keep the rating down for Christmas and all.  
Pleeeeeaaaase review and let me know what you think, cause altogether I'm not entirely sure what to think of it. Your review will swayyyy me!  
See you in a few days for Part Two!

_-- Even Gods Dream, 18th December 2007._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** HAS NOW BEEN EDITED! No more terribly embarassing mistakes :) Again, apologies for uploading it quickly and having silly typos and badly structured sentences.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Twelve Years of Christmas  
Part Two: Years 5-8**

From his warm and comfy position on the sofa, Taichi could distinctly hear the blasting of rock music and the whir of an engine outside his house. Knowing it was Yamato, he rolled his eyes but grinned widely, all but flying towards the front door to open it, just as Takeru slammed shut the door of Yamato's shiny new car.

"Hey Taichi!" Yamato called through the open window, "Fancy a ride?" He wiggled his eyebrows jovially.

"Hell ya!" Taichi shouted, running toward the car as Takeru wandered into the house.

"Hey Teeks!" He called back over his shoulder, "Tell mum and Hika I'll be back in like an hour, would ya?"

"Sure thing,"

Taichi pulled open the car door and slid onto the smooth seat next to Yamato's.

"Chuffed then?" Taichi smirked. After Yamato had passed his test that spring, he'd known the blonde had wanted a car for ages and he'd known Yamato's parents were planning on buying him one as they'd asked Taichi to help choose it. He'd also known Yamato didn't have a clue.

"Hell yes! Dad told me you helped me choose it, thanks Tai,"

"No worries. Your best present's yet to come anyway," Taichi leant across his seat and planted a kiss on Yamato's lips, "Merry Christmas anyway,"

"You too baby,"

"So where are we driving to? One of those make-out points?" Taichi asked, grinning as Yamato started the engine and pulled off.

"Erm, nope, you're out of luck there. We're getting away from TK and Hikari long enough for them to admit that they like each other," Yamato rolled his eyes at their younger siblings.

"Oh so TK finally admitted it to you?" Taichi asked animatedly.

"Uh huh, and I told him to tell her, but I somehow don't see that happening,"

"Awh what?! Why not?" Taichi moaned.

"Nerves. They're only 13 Tai," Yamato laughed, "I'm sure they can work it out eventually,"

"Yeah but they should work it out now," The brunette pouted.

"Which is why we're driving around random streets until we can come up with a plan," Yamato stated plainly, inflicting a silence as they both tried to come up with ideas.

"Oh oh!" Taichi eventually broke the silence, "We could write notes and pretend they're from each other,"

"We could inde-"

"Oh! OR we could make some comment and create one of those awkward silences where they have to laugh it off and then talk about it!" Taichi beamed excitedly, hand gestures and all.

"Taichi you're getting way too excited about all of this,"

"But-"

"But yeah. I like the note idea, let's roll with that,"

-

About an hour later, they'd driven back to Taichi's, given each other their presents - a belt buckle and two studded belts for Yamato and a whole new outfit for Taichi - and were now sat in Taichi's bedroom attempting to write notes in their siblings' handwriting.

"What about this one?" Yamato handed Taichi a piece of paper on which he'd scribbled his best attempt yet at Takeru's writing.

"Yeah, yeah that's good. I really can't do Hika's though. It's so damned… neat," Taichi scowled at the exercise book of Hikari's he held in one hand and the paper he was writing on in the other.

"Here, let me try," Yamato grabbed the book from Taichi and attempted Hikari's scrawl, getting it almost perfect the first time.

"See Tai, it's all about having a steady hand," He winked.

"Shut up," Taichi frowned, jealous Yamato could do it when he couldn't, "Let's just get this show on the road,"

-

"Hey, Kari, fancy getting me another drink?" Yamato asked, after watching Takeru disappear from the lounge and up to the toilet.

"Ooh, yeah me too please!" Taichi grinned, waving his glass in Hikari's face.

She scowled at the two teenagers then reluctantly grabbed their glasses, slinking out of the lounge and into the kitchen.

"Ok go, go, go!" Taichi whispered, getting up and sliding a scrap of paper under Takeru's glass as Yamato slid one under the half eaten mince pie on Hikari's plate. They shared a brief high-five before Takeru wandered back in, at which point they flounced quickly down onto the sofas.

"Okay you two are so up to something," Takeru commented, raising an eyebrow as he sat back in his place on the sofa.

"I thought as much," Hikari stated sceptically as she walked back into the room and handed Taichi and Yamato their drinks.

"You know what? We're gonna go finish these drinks upstairs. You two kids have fun now," Yamato decided, and with an awkward laugh from Taichi, they were gone.

-

When the seventeen year old lovebirds emerged downstairs later that night, they were more than happy to discover their younger siblings cuddled up on the sofa, Takeru's arm wrapped around Hikari's shoulder as he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"We did well Taichi," Yamato whispered, peering at his little brother through the crack in the door.

"We did," Taichi high-fived his boyfriend, "Maybe we should make a habit of it,"

"Oh God what have I started?" Yamato groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes jovially.

But make a habit of it they did.

It was only the next Christmas Eve, at another group party, that they'd had to help Takeru and Hikari help their friends Ken and Daisuke admit their feelings to each other.

Eventually they'd succeeded, though it took a lot of effort, a lot of confused looks from Daisuke and a lot of apprehensive glances from Ken. It also involved having Daisuke's half chewed mince pie spluttered all over them, but that was another story entirely.

That year was the last Christmas before they went their separate ways to college, and it was something that was at the back of both of their minds all day, even as they tore open their presents - a pair of expensive hair straighteners from Taichi for Yamato (it was the year he'd been more obsessed about his hair than ever) and for Taichi a new computer game.

Gazing down at his lap, Yamato sighed softly.

"Matt? What's wrong? Are the straighteners going too far?"

"No, Tai, they're great… It's just… I mean… are we gonna be here, doing the same thing next Christmas? Or is everything going to change as soon as we move away?"

Taichi echoed Yamato's sigh, then scuttled across the space between them, moving their presents out of the way. He reached down and took Yamato's hands in his, staring directly into his sharp blue eyes.

"Listen to me Yamato," He used his boyfriend's full name for effect.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Tai, what kind of question is-"

"Yamato, do you love me?"

"Yes, you know that!"

Taichi pressed a quick kiss to Yamato's lips.

"And I love you too,"

"Yeah-"

Another kiss.

"Do you want this to end?"

"No,"

Kiss.

"Me neither,"

"That doesn't mean-"

Kiss.

"Are you going to let something stupid like distance come between us?"

"Well no,"

Kiss.

"So we aren't going to let it, cause at the end of the day Yamato, we love each other and that's all that matters. Sure it'll be hard and I'm not saying there won't be problems, but at the end of the day, Matt, I can't see this ending over something as irrelevant as distance," Taichi reasoned simply.

Another kiss, open mouthed and breathtaking.

Yamato ended the kiss, softly pulling away, one hand on Taichi's cheek, the other on his shoulder. He nuzzled their faces together softly.

"Promise?"

"I'd never lie to you,"

Kiss.

--

**ONE YEAR LATER **

"Ready?"

"Yep,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"_Three,_"

Under the multi-coloured lights of the Yagami's Christmas Tree, carefully designed packaging was torn from presents.

"Eeep! Ohmygod!" Yamato practically squeaked, pulling out his presents from Taichi; new strings, a pick and a strap for his guitar, of which the pick and strap had been signed by his then favourite artist.

"Telling you man, the wonders of e-bay! But seriously, I can't believe you bought me this," Taichi stared wide-eyed at the cell phone he'd been lusting after for months.

"Well you deserved it. Guess I missed you too much,"

"Good," Taichi lent forward, kissing the tip of Yamato's nose, "Remember this time last year?"

"Mmhmm,"

"You were so scared, and look at us now,"

"You were right as always then Chi,"

"Of course. I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"And Merry Christmas,"

--

**ONE YEAR LATER **

This Christmas morning was Taichi's slowest and saddest yet. He and Yamato had been back from College little more than a week, but they hadn't spoken since the first day they'd come back.

They'd been arguing anyway, though Taichi wasn't exactly sure what it was over, something about not seeing each other enough. Whatever it was, it can't have been good; in all the years they'd known each other they'd rarely ever argued. Eventually, though, they'd sorted it out and made up. Taichi had drawn Yamato into his arms and kissed him passionately, until Yamato pulled away all too soon.

"You're kissing differently," He stated roughly.

"What?" Taichi stared.

"You're kissing differently. It's not right. And you have that look in your eyes, I thought so when I got here. Guilt. Like that time you had to tell me that you'd lost three of my CDs, but worse. What's going on Taichi?"

"What are you on about? Nothing's going on!" Taichi defended himself, twisting the truth _ever-so _slightly.

"**Don't** lie to me Taichi. You know I always know when you're lying," Yamato tugged himself away from Taichi's grip, "You said you'd never lie,"

"Matt, don't do this,"

"Then tell me what the hell's going on, cause it sure as hell can't be worse than what's going through my head right now," Yamato's cheeks were flushed with anger, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yamato-"

"For God's sake Tai, have you been cheating on me?"

"No! Well, yes, but, no!"

Yamato stared at his boyfriend, deadly silent as he took in the "answer" and then waited for Taichi to explain.

"There was one kiss, one stupid drunken kiss at our Christmas party the other night before we came home. It meant nothing Yamato, _nothing_. I just didn't know how or when to tell you,"

Yamato said nothing, merely turned and stormed out, slamming shut Taichi's front door behind him.

Since then, Taichi had tried to call and Yamato had ignored his every attempt. His younger sister and her boyfriend had tried their best to get them to talk again, but Taichi wasn't stupid enough to show up at Yamato's house and Yamato was far too stubborn to show up to Taichi's house or answer any of his calls.

As Taichi moped around the house that morning, indecisively switching between watching new DVDs, playing new games and listening to new CDs, he realised it was the first Christmas Day in 15 years that he wouldn't see Yamato. He also realised it was all his fault. The kiss had honestly meant nothing though, or so he chose to mentally defend himself. There had been one too many glasses of eggnog, and the group of housemates were stumbling along, laughing at everything unamusing, when they'd found themselves under mistletoe. Kaneda, the housemate Taichi got along with best, had leant towards him and kissed him. Sure, the kiss had gone on longer than it should have, but that was all it was. They'd both agreed even straight after the kiss that it meant nothing. Yamato was the only one for Taichi, ever. Why couldn't he understand that?

-

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. Taichi, lounging across the sofa, expected it to be carol-singers, and simply called to his family to answer the door.

He watched as his mother left the room then turned his head back to the TV before hearing his name being called.

"Taichi, you might want to come to the door yourself," Yuuko Yagami called, walking back into the lounge.

Confused, he stood up and walked to the open door, where stood a rather bedraggled and underdressed (at least for how he normally looked) Yamato. It took him a minute to register that not only was the blonde standing in his doorway, but he was standing in his doorway holding a rather large piece of mistletoe.

"Come here," The blonde whispered, opening his arms.

Taichi did as instructed, wrapping his arms around Yamato and breathing in his soft scent as Yamato returned the favour.

"Yamato-" Taichi started, but was silenced with a gentle, loving kiss.

"It doesn't matter," Yamato murmured, pulling away, "Like you said, there were always going to be difficulties. And if you swear it was just that one kiss, and that it's never going to happen again, then I'm not going to let this come between us,"

"Of course it won't happen again!"

"Then there's no problem here. The fact of the matter is, Tai, that we love each other, and we belong with each other. We're not letting anything come between us," Yamato promised, then kissed Taichi once more.

"I love you," Taichi grinned, then dragged Yamato into the front room.

"Merry Christmas baby," The brunette said, handing Yamato his rather large present which proceeded to make the blonde squeal as he opened it: Taichi had brought the rather expensive guitar Yamato had been wanting for years.

"I love you _so_ much," Yamato smirked, sealing the words with another passionate kiss.

* * *

If there are still silly mistakes, then oops. It's first thing in the morning.  
See you tomorrow (Christmas Eve, eep!) for the final installment. ::dundundunnn::  
As always, reviews are absolute looooove. :) 

_-- Even Gods Dream, 22nd December 2007_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oop! So here it is, final part and all. I'm aware it's all kinda... jumpy... but it's sorta supposed to be. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews so far :)

* * *

**Twelve Years of Christmas  
Part 3: Years 9-12**

Two years after their near break-up and after finishing college, Yamato and Taichi had an apartment of their own and were more than happy with the way things were. The apartment wasn't far from each of their parents' houses and they'd decided to spend that Christmas with their families rather than at their own house, basically just for tradition.

It was well acknowledged by then that Christmas was a rather important time for Taichi and Yamato's relationship, holding some of the most pivotal moments known to them. This Christmas however, could possibly be the most pivotal yet.

Taichi sat quiet and nervous in the front room of his parents' house. The multicoloured lights on the Christmas tree twinkled and flashed in the darkness, casting a colourful glow across the ceiling and floor. From the CD player in the corner, playing at just the right volume was a CD Taichi had made for Yamato consisting of all of the blonde's favourite romantic songs. There were a few flickering, dancing candles strewn around the room, adding to the warm, glowing effect. The dining table opposite the tree had been set up with a Christmas wreath in the middle, a bottle and two glasses of red wine and two places set opposite each other. Taichi sat in front of the tree in his usual present opening position wearing a red shirt and a pair of black trousers - possibly the most sophisticated outfit he'd worn to that day - and was clutching a small black box.

There was a gentle knock at the front room before Hikari slid in and smiled at her older brother.

"You all ready?"

Taichi looked up at her, the glow of the Christmas decorations and candlelight reflected in his eyes as he nodded.

"Nervous?"

He laughed gently, "A bit, even though I know I shouldn't be,"

She grinned, striding towards the brunette and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna do this!"

"You know what? Me neither!" Taichi shook his head, hugging his sister back, "But you know what else? There's nothing I want more,"

"Good," She pulled away from Taichi and wiped the trace of a tear from her eye.

She was about to speak again when there was a knock at the front door. Taichi inhaled sharply, excitement and nerves coursing through his veins.

"I'll go get that," She whispered, "Me and mum'll get your meal ready in the next half hour or so," And she slid out without another word.

Taichi, heart beating in his ears, listened intently as Hikari opened the door to his boyfriend.

"Hey Matt, Merry Christmas,"

"You too Kari,"

Taichi could hear shuffling as Yamato removed his shoes and coat.

"Thanks. Taichi's in the front room. Go on through," Hikari said, barely keeping her excitement contained, then skipping off.

As Yamato approached the front room door, Taichi shuffled into a better position, keeping his eyes transfixed on the door as it slowly swung open.

"Merry Christma- Taichi? What's all this?" Yamato stared wide-eyed around the abnormally decorated room.

"Yamato," Taichi grabbed the boy's hand as the blonde strode towards him and stopped in front of him, "I've known you practically my entire life and loved you just about as long and even though we've hit down points, that's never changed. You're not only the most beautiful person in my life, Yamato, I'd bet good money that you're the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out. I've never been with anyone else, and I never ever want to be with anyone else. Put quite simply I can't imagine me without you. Tell me you feel the same, Yamato, and marry me?"

There was a brief silence as Yamato took in everything Taichi had said, then his eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Of course!" He beamed.

"Really?" Taichi jumped up, grinning widely, heart still pounding.

"Oh my god, yes!" Yamato said, wrapping his arms around his now fiancé.

"Oh wait, I forgot something," Taichi realised he was still holding the little black box in his hand, so he pulled back from Yamato and got back down on one knee. He opened the little box to reveal a thick silver ring, with some form of Celtic design carved into it, and small blue diamonds encrusted every so often.

"Oh, wow," Yamato murmured, completely fazed by the beauty of the ring.

Grinning madly, Taichi pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Yamato's willing finger.

---

**365 DAYS LATER**

Yamato rolled over, waking up properly to see the sleeping form of his husband lying next to him. He grinned inwardly at the prospect of finally being able to actually call Taichi his husband. They'd been officially married for three days now, feeling it only natural to have the ceremony around Christmas time. Now they were on their honeymoon, spending the first week in Switzerland and the second in Paris.

The wedding itself had been magical; they'd held it outdoors in the ruins of an old Castle decorated with candles and fairy lights. It had been sophisticated, but not too much so and they'd had just the right number of guests - not so many they didn't get a chance to properly talk to everyone, but not so few that it felt secluded. They'd both been in crisp black and white suits - definitely _the_ most refined thing Taichi had ever worn. To top off the wonder and romance of it all, it had even snowed lightly on them.

For both Taichi and Yamato though, the best part of it had been being able to stand in front of everyone they held dear and swear their love for each other, staring into each other's eyes and boldly stating the words 'I do', each knowing the other truly meant it and that they'd be together forever - and then sealing it all with a kiss.

The memories still sent overwhelming tingles through Yamato's body, which were only duplicated as Taichi woke up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Mmm, g'morning Mr. Yagami-Ishida," The brunette grinned, rubbing Matt's nose with his own. They'd chosen the name Yagami-Ishida for both of them, deciding it was fairer than just choosing one, and that it sounded slightly better than Ishida-Yagami.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas beautiful," Yamato said, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Taichi's nose.

"And you," Taichi returned the favour of the nose-kiss, "So what d'ya want to do today?"

"It's up to you," Yamato shrugged, snuggling into Taichi's body for warmth.

"Presents?!" Taichi beamed, "And then we could always, oh, I don't know, stay in bed all day?"

"Hmm, I'm down with that," Yamato smirked, "As long as you go and get the presents.

"Hm fine," Taichi rolled out of bed.

"Bring over the bag that's in the corner,"

-

And that's how they spent their Christmas day, lying in bed, opening each other's presents, which consisted of CDs, DVDs, books and all sorts, and lying in bed watching some TV, along with sharing plenty of kisses and more.

---

The following Christmas Eve, at a dinner party with all of their friends, Sora announced that she and her then fiancé Jyou were due a baby early that Summer. Whilst Mimi squealed and wrapped her arms around her best friend, and her husband Koushiro congratulated Jyou with an enthusiastic handshake, Taichi watched as Yamato inwardly sighed, before congratulating the couple himself.

Half an hour or so later, when Yamato excused himself to the bathroom, Taichi followed suit.

"You alright Matt?" Taichi asked, cornering his husband by the sinks.

"Fine," Yamato sighed completely unconvincingly.

"Hey, don't be silly. What's wrong?" Taichi squeezed his husband's arm encouragingly.

"Well, I mean… I want kids y'know? Not right now… but… I dunno it just hit home that Sora and Jyou and Mimi and Koush can have them so easily… and we can't," He sighed again.

"We can always try to adopt?" Taichi suggested, drawing his husband into his arms.

"You think they'd let us?"

"Yeah… I mean its not the first time. How about we get onto looking into it in the New Year?"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, let's do it," Yamato grinned.

As soon as the festive season was over, they set about looking into adoption agencies and being interviewed.

--

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Since they'd known each other, Taichi and Yamato had shared some simply wonderful Christmases, but this was by far the most perfect yet.

The happily married couple slept softly, as snow drifted down past the window of their dark bedroom. The red digital alarm clock on the bedside table flashed from 5:32 to 5:33. Everything in the house was silent, or was until Yamato and Taichi's sleep was rudely interrupted by the flickering on of the bedroom light and a five year old boy darted in, jumping onto Yamato and Taichi's bed.

"He's been! He's been!" The boy more commonly known as Yoshio shouted, clutching a full stocking.

Yamato and Taichi simultaneously rolled over and set up, Yamato yawning widely before turning to his son and grinning.

"He has? Well let's see then,"

Yoshio scrambled up the bed and sat himself between Yamato and Taichi, carefully pouring his stocking out on to the bed in front of him. Yamato and Taichi shared knowing, adoring glances as Yoshio opened the small stocking fillers, the magic of Christmas caught in his eyes.

He'd been with them for three years now, after the authorities had finally allowed them to adopt, and they couldn't love him more if they tried.

"Shall we go see if he's left anything downstairs as well?" Taichi suggested, once Yoshio had finished opening everything from his stocking.

"Yes!" Yoshio beamed, jumping up out of the bed.

"Wait for us now," Yamato warned, standing up and pulling his and Taichi's dressing gowns from the back of the bedroom door. They pulled them on then hurried downstairs and into the main room. In front of the Christmas tree a large sack of presents was waiting for Yoshio. On the dining table, where Yoshio, Yamato and Taichi had left a plate of mince pies and a full glass of milk the night before, there was now a plate covered in crumbs and a glass with a little trace of milk at the bottom.

"He's been here too!" Yoshio bounced over to the large sack.

"Hey now, wait a minute before you open them," said Taichi, "I'll go and make drinks for us all and bring in the camera,"

Yamato took a seat cross-legged near Yoshio and his presents, leaving a space next to him for Taichi, who came in five minutes later with a glass of milk for Yoshio and coffees for Yamato and himself. He passed Yamato his and kissed his cheek softly, whispering 'Merry Christmas baby' into his ear before turning back to Yoshio.

"Ready to open your presents now?"

Yoshio grinned, and without another word went delving into the sack, pulling out parcels and presents of all shapes and sizes. Taichi couldn't help but be reminded of himself as the five year old tore open the wrapping, glancing at the presents them stacking them in a pile to his left, ready to peruse them properly later.

The rest of the day went on just as smoothly, just as perfectly. At about 11.30 Yamato started preparing lunch and Taichi tried to help, but typically just ended up getting in the way, so instead sat and watched, passing Yamato ingredients every so often whilst Yoshio sat at the kitchen table playing with his new action figures, most of which had been given to him by his parents, though several of which he'd received from his best friend Teru.

After finishing cooking everything, but whilst it was still in the oven, Taichi and Yamato joined Yoshio at the table.

"You know what?" Taichi sighed happily, leaning back with a huge grin on his face, "This is all so perfect,"

"It is, isn't it?" Yamato smiled.

"Dad?" Yoshio piped up.

"What is it son?"

"Can we go see Teru today?"

_-The End-_

* * *

So there we go. The end. Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside. 

And also:

**_Merry Christmas!_** Hope y'all have a good one and Santa's a kind lady to you. :) xxx

_-- Even Gods Dream, Christmas Eve 2007_


End file.
